Not Human!
by qcgal13
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura discover they are not who they thought they were. In fact they’re not even human......RR
1. The Letter

hope u like my story here's the full summary

Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura discover they are not who they thought they were. In fact they're not even human...... There are 8 new students at Hogwarts, no one knows who they are, not even Dombledore. Evil seems to follow them wherever they go and Voldermont is very, very interested in one of them.

also i'm only doin' 1 disclaimer 4 my whole story so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! So don't sue cuz you won't get anything.

Intro:

Public Name: Yugi Moto

Private Name: Briar Kalmir

Species: earth, air, fire, water, light, dark, everything, nothing elf prince

Boyfriend: Yami Sherman (Calyb Kalmir)

Public Name: Yami Sherman

Private Name: Calyb Kalmir

Species: vampire prince

Boyfriend: Yugi Moto (Briar Kalmir)

Public Name: Malik Danielson

Private Name: Shinku Istar

Species: celestial fox-spirit

Boyfriend: Marik Istar (Touma Istar)

Public Name: Marik Istar

Private Name: Touma Istar

Species: void fox-spirit

Boyfriend: Malik Danielson (Shinku Istar)

Public Name: Joey Wheeler

Private Name: Zemary Kellington

Species: shape-shifter

Boyfriend: Seto Kaiba (Derrik Kellington)

Public Name: Seto Kaiba

Private Name: Derrik Kellington

Species: dragon/unicorn blood

Boyfriend: Zemary Kellington

Public Name: Ryou Jones

Private Name: Daemon Porter

Species: angel

Boyfriend: Bakura Thomeson (Adrian Porter)

Public Name: Bakura Thomeson

Private Name: Adrian Porter

Species: demon

Boyfriend: Ryou Jones (Daemon Porter)

Public/Private Name: Draco Malfoy

Species: veela

Boyfriend: Harry Potter (Ryo Malfoy)

Public Name: Harry Potter

Private Name: Ryo Malfoy

Species: everything-nothing elf (all-nothing)

Boyfriend: Draco Malfoy

One day eight boys all receive similar letters, they said:

Dear , (insert person's name)

If you have received this letter it is time for your powers to awaken. I am sorry this day had to come, many wished it never would and you would learn later.

Yours Truly,

Anonymous

Then the world seemed to come apart for them.

hope u like the story. review!!

PeaceOut


	2. Knowledge

qcgal13: well here's another chapter of my story and so you know the first disclaimer applies to all my chapters cuz I'm too lazy to retype it every time

elvengirl13: if you want us to do a mini series just say so and we will

qcgal13: yea what she said

elvengirl13: also if u want chapter titles we can do that

qcgal: and now on with the story

scene change

Yugi's mindspeech

Yami's mindspeech

(Malik's mindspeech)

((Marik's mindspeech))

Joey's mindspeech

Seto's mindspeech

[Ryou's mind speech]

[[Bakura's mindspeech]]

Harry's mindspeech

Draco's mindspeech

Yugi's eyes went wide as suddenly he remembered everything that had happened in his past, who he was, and what he must do. Also, he realized who had sent the letters, himself. He had known that he would get his memory erased and incase non-human people were needed he had spelled the letters to mail themselves. Yugi became lost in memories that had been buried inside his mind. He saw flashing before his eyes his childhood, his parents death, his torture, and getting his memory erased. When he returned from his memories he sighed and started to pack to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Yami's eyes went blank as he was overwelmed by memories long forgotten came rushing to the front of his mind. he remembered his childhood, his family's death, his own death, being turned, and learning how to be what he was, a vampire.

Malik reads the strange letter and begins to wonder what it's about. Then suddenly he sees a white light that, while being bright enough to almost blind any other person seems to have no affect on him at all. As he stares at it he sees a shape moving inside it. Looking closer he discovers it's a fox, a white fox with silver tail and ears. The fox's feet have silver boots on them as well. The strangest thing about the fox is it seems to have three tails which can't be right. While looking at it he is stunned when he begins to learn about things he had no idea until know. He gains so much information that he passes out but not before sensing another prensence near himself.

Marik realizes he isn't alone anymore as soon as he finishes reading his letter. When he looks up he sees an area that seems to be the most exteme absence of light possible, yet he can see as though it is as bright as day. Inside the darkness he sees a black fox with a violet tipped tail, ears, and feet. As he stares into its eyes he gains knowlege he shouldn't have and faints from the knowlege gained after sensing another prensence withen his soul.

Joey finishes reading the letter and looks up disbelief painted across his face. He looks at it like it's a joke until he is flooded with knowlege that isn't his. He learns so many things that he starts to sway and finally falls unconcious.

Seto is done reading his letter and begins to think about the things that had happened that didn't make sense. He came to the conclusion that the letter was genuine when he was thrown into a sequence of memories that weren't his but seemed to almost be his own.

Ryou reads the letter and senses something familar about it. His eyes widen as he remembers where he has felt that magic before, his best friend Briar whom he hasn't seen seen in 17 years. he becomes lost in memories of what happened before his memory was erased. After he remembers everything he closes his eyes to find his lover whose memories were erased with his own.

Bakura is overdome with memories as soon as he finished reading his letter. When the memories stop he imedietly tries to contact Daemian, his lover.

[[Daemian?]]

[Adrian?]

[[Do you remember?]]

[Yea, I miss you, do you want to meet at Diagon Alley?]

[[Sure lets go as soon as possible.]]

[See you when I get there, love you.]

[[Love you, too.]]

qcgal13: do you like?

elvengirl13: of course they do

qcgal13: I know I said that I was going to wait for 5 reviews but I was too impatient

elvengirl13: well R&R

PeaceOut


	3. The Rare and Unusual Wands

incase u didnt notice im reformatting the story so srry if comments got deleted.

scene/pov change

Yugi's mindspeech

Yami's mindspeech

{Malik's mindspeech}

{{Marik's mindspeech}}

Joey's mindspeech

Seto's mindspeech

[Ryou's mind speech]

[[Bakura's mindspeech]]

Harry's mindspeech

Draco's mindspeech

Chater 3: The Rare and Unusual Wands: Part 1

Yugi's POV

Yugi sighed as he looked around Diagon Alley, it hadn't changed at all in the time he'd been in the muggle world. Starting down through the crowded streets he went to Gringotts (sp?) and got out some money. (A/N: I don't feel like writing out what he did in there, you should know.) Then he decided to go to Olivander's Wands to get his wand even though he didn't need it. Yugi went in there and gasped, there was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He had dark blue/black hair and crimson colored eyes, he was about 6'1 and it was obvious he had just gotten there as Olivander had just come out.

Yami's POV

Yami looked around Diagon Alley, he had never been there because he had no use for the wizarding stores. sighing slightly he went to Gringotts to get some money. After Yami got his money he decided to go to Oivander's Wands to get his wand. As he walked into the store a bell rang somewhere in the vast store. Deciding to wait for Olivander he looked around. When olivander came out, the bell rang again. Yami turned around and stared, there was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The guy, he could tell now, had bottomless dark purple eyes, red/black hair with blonde bangs, and was about 5'8.

3rd person POV

The Yami smilled slightly and held out his hand.

"I'm Yami."

"I'm Yugi."

Olivander looked at the two of them and began to get out wands. About an hour later Olivander was nearly giddy with excitment.

"I don't remember ever having such a difficult costumer, much less two. Let's try this one for you, 11in holly vampire bat blood core."

Yami waved the wand and was surronded by a black mist.

"That's the right one, now how about this one for you, 7in holly, vervain core."

Yugi gave the wand a wave and was surronded by a green mist.

"Very unusual, very unusual. I've never sold a wand with either of those cores before. Very unusual."

Yugi and Yami paid and walked outside. Strange as it may sound, they both felt that they were supposed to meet there.

Malik's POV

Malik looked around Diagon Alley in awe, never had he seen so many wonders in one place. After getting his money exchanged in Gringotts and buying his books he decided to get his wand. Malik walked into Olivander's Wand shop and waited for someone to help him. The bells rang again so he turned around and saw a dirty blonde, neon green eyed, 6'4, sexiest guy in the world.

Marik's POV

Marik went to Gringotts to get some of his money changed into wizarding money. Then he went to get his books and went to get his wand. Marik looked at Olivander's and went in. Looking at the other person in there he gasped. There was was a bleach blonde hair (except natural), lavender eyed, 5'9, drop-dead gorgeous guy.

Third Person POV

Olivander began to gather wands for the two that had ust entered his shop to try. After about 30 wands each he looked at two wands that had not been touched in year.

"They are both maple, this one is 9in celestial fox hair." Olivander said handing one to Malik. "And this" he handed it to Marik "is 13in void fox hair."

Malik held the wand and a white fox ran around him. When Marik waved his wand, a black fox ran around him. They paid for them and left the shop.

"Malik"

"Marik"

They went to buy more school supplies together.

Bakura's POV

Bakura sighed and went to buy most of his school supplies, he had bought all but his wand and books. Deciding to get his wand he went to Olivander's Wands. As he got there he felt a familiar arura,(sp?) it was his mate, his Ryou.

Ryou's POV

Ryou had bought all his school supplies but his wand and books. Heading to Olivander's Wand shop he looked around sensing someone he hadn't seen in years.

Third Person POV

Bakura grinned as he saw Ryou, he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Did you miss me?" Bakura asked.

"You bet."

Looking at each other, they noticed that they still looked the same. Bakura had black hair, chocolate eyes, and was 6'0. Ryou had silver hair, light brown eyes, and was 5'10.

They walked into Olivanders and weregreeted by the store owner. After going through a number of wands Olivander was nearly giddy with excitement. He took two wands off of a shelf and handed the longer one to Bakura and the shorter one to Ryou.

"This one is 12in willow dark pheonix feather, and this one is 8in willow light pheonix feather."

When they got their wands black and white sparks went out of Bakura's and Ryou's wands respectively. They left after paying and bought the rest of their school supplies. Then they went to the Leaky Cladron to spend the time until it was time for school to start.

Joey looked around in amazement, he seemed to know where to go even though he had been there before. After getting everything he needed except his wand he went to Olivander's Wand Shop. Once he got there he saw a brunette (sp?) that was about 6'5. When the guy turned and looked in Joey's direction he saw that the guy had ice blue eyes. The guy walked into Olivander's and shaking himself mentally, Joey followed.

Seto got everything but his wand and headed to Olivander's. When he got there he had the urge to turn around. When he did that he saw a guy with blonde, almost brown hair, amber eyes, and he was about 5'11. Turning back around he walked into Olivander's.

Inside the shop Olivander greeted both boys and began searching for wands. After a while he decided to try some more unusual wands for these difficult boys.

"Try these this one is 14in cherry with dragon scales for the core." he handed that one to Seto. "And this one is 10in cherry, hair of a werewolf."

Out of Seto's wand came a blue shimmering dragon, and out of Joey's wand came a red mass of sparks that changed shape every so often. After paying they headed to the Leaky Caludron to wait for school to start.

After the two boys left Olivander put the money away and blinked. "Did I just have a costumer?"

Years later he died never remembering the rare and unusual wands he had sold that day.

R&R buh-bye

PeaceOut


End file.
